


Maybe Work On Your Volume

by JustAboveInsanity



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, I wanted to practice so I just quickly did this I don't know how good it is but here, implied nsfw, its like 3:46 in the morning and I didnt proofread so ack, prompt thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAboveInsanity/pseuds/JustAboveInsanity
Summary: Person A and C are roommates and live together. Person A and B (partners) did the do last night, and at breakfast the next morning, C randomly says “You guys have loud sex.” A and B’s reaction is up to the writer.A and B are Gaige and Angel, and Maya is the unfortunate roommate.





	

It’s early; far too early for there to be any acceptable reason to be awake, but that’s by Gaige’s standards. In actuality it’s only nine in the morning, and unlike Gaige, Angel’s content to accept being awake. It’s her girlfriend’s promise to make her breakfast that finally wakes the grumpy redhead up, and within a few minutes Angel’s making pancakes with Gaige’s arms wrapped loosely around her waist.

Angel chuckles while her girlfriend grumbles to herself and nuzzles into her neck, and isn’t in the least bit surprised when Maya (Gaige’s roommate) trudges in and politely requests if she can have some to. Angel is more than happy to oblige, and in a few minutes Gaige detaches from her to grab a stack and move it to the table. Maya grabs hers with a small thanks, and they all take their seats in silence.

But Gaige notices something about her roommate, and given then worried glance Angel throws her way she knows she can see it to. Maya picks at her food, trying to avoid looking up at the pair, and has a slight blush. Gaige clears her throat, which makes Maya jump, before finally speaking up.

“Uh, hey, Maya? Is everything--”

“You guys have loud sex.” Maya cuts in quickly, making the mistake of flicking her eyes up at Gaige before turning beat red.

“I- We- What?!” Angel sputters, her own face dusted with a dark pink blush while Gaige’s mouth just falls open in shock.

“Sorry but it’s true! I tried to just, ya know, ignore it and put in earbuds or something but, _fuck_. And Gaige, are you- how the fuck did I not know you were _into_ that!”

Gaige finally manages to respond with something other than silent jaw flapping, though what she does do is hardly any better. She just lets out a quiet squeak of embarrassment and puts her head down on the table.

“I.. I am so sorry,” Angel says softly, her shoulders shaking with hardly contained laughter. That laughter finally lets loose though, and soon enough Maya’s laughing along as well.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe this..” Gaige mutters out, her voice muffled by the wooden surface. “I’m never going to live this down am I?”

This only amplifies the other two’s laughters, and soon enough Angel is gasping for breath and Maya is in tears. 

Gaige just looks over at Angel, eyes narrowed, and mutters, “Next time, we’re fucking at your house.”


End file.
